lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lost: Die komplette vierte Staffel (DVD
Die Lost: Die komplette vierte Staffel-Box erschien am 9. April 2009. Sie enthält alle Folgen der vierten Staffel auf 6 DVDs bzw. 5 Blu-ray Discs. DVD Aufteilung Disc 1 * (41:26) ** Audiokommentar von Evangeline Lilly und Jorge Garcia * (41:27) * (41:24) * Alles über Lost in 8:15 Minuten (08:16) Disc 2 * (41:22) * (41:27) ** Audiokommentar von Mark Goldman, Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse * (41:19) * (41:04) ** Audiokommentar von Stephen Semel, Daniel Dae Kim und Yunjin Kim Disc 3 * (41:30) * (41:04) * (41:25) * (41:25) Disc 4 * (41:14) * (40:17) ** Audiokommentar von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse * (41:27) ** Audiokommentar von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse Disc 5 & 6 * Extras Extras Disc 5 *Am Set von Lost **Der Anfang vom Ende (04:10) **Für tot erklärt (04:24) **Die Konstante (05:13) **Die andere Frau (05:09) **Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson (04:06) **Konturen der Zukunft (07:25) **Hüttenzauber (04:40) **Die Rückkehr - Teil 2 (05:24) *Die Insel: Lost auf Hawaii (17:53) *Das Recht Waffen zu tragen (11:15) *Soundtrack zum Überleben: Kompositionen für Charaktere, Konflikte und Geheimnisse (26:22) *Pannen vom Lost Dreh (03:22) *Zusätzliche Szenen **Vorausdenken (00:43) **Gut geraten (01:23) **"Ich kenn mich aus mit Hühnchen" (01:09) **Unpopuläre Entscheidung (00:41) **In der Wüste (00:59) **Claires Vision (00:45) **Vertrauen (00:51) **Ankunft in der Kirche (00:47) **Daniels Tagebuch (00:25) Disc 6 *Der Lauf der Zukunft: Die definitiven Vorblenden (56:05) *Der Schwur der Oceanic Sechs: Ein Netz aus Lügen (21:14) *Die Frachter Crew (12:41) *Dreharbeiten auf offener See (07:51) *Lost: fehlende Teile - Mobisodes **Der König (02:04) **Jack trifft Ethan (02:35) **Die Abenteuer von Hurley und dem Frogurt (01:56) **Raum 23 (01:19) **Vergrabene Geheimnisse (03:22) **Operation Sleeper (03:03) **Die Uhr (02:35) **Jin hat auf dem Golfplatz einen Wutanfall (02:11) **Der Umschlag (01:59) **Der Deal (02:57) **Tropische Depression (02:55) **Dr. Arzt (02:27) **So fängt es an (02:06) Easter Eggs Auf den Discs 3, 5 und 6 sind mehrere Easter Eggs versteckt, zu denen man über die Bonus-Menüs gelangen kann. Disc 3: * Wenn man drei Minuten bei dem Hauptmenü bleibt, fliegt ein Helikopter über den Bildschirm. Disc 5: * Markiere "Am Set von Lost", drücke nach links, dann nach oben und auf auswählen. Es erscheint ein Video von Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond Hume), der über die Army-Szene spricht. * Markiere "Soundtrack zum Überleben", drücke nach rechts, dann nach unten und auf auswählen. Es erscheint ein Ausschnitt über den "Sound wagon". * Markiere "Die Insel: Lost auf Hawaii", drücke nach links, dann nach oben und auf auswählen. Es erscheint ein Video vom Set der Irak-Szene. * Markiere "Das Recht Waffen zu tragen", drücke zweimal nach oben und dann auf auswählen. Es erscheint ein Making-of der finalen Szene aus . * Markiere "Pannen vom Lost Dreh", drücke zweimal nach links, dann einmal nach unten und auf auswählen. Es kommt ein Video einer verpatzten Szene von Jin und Bernard beim Angeln. * Markiere "Zusätzliche Szenen", drückke nach unten, dann nach links und auf auswählen, um ein Video von Jorge Garcia zu sehen, der über Hurley spricht. * Wähle "Zusätzliche Szenen" aus, markiere "Alles ansehen", drücke nach rechts, dann zweimal nach oben und auf auswählen. Es erscheint ein Video mit Kameramann Tommy Lohmann und Michael Emerson (Ben Linus). * Wähle "Zusätzliche Szenen" aus, markiere "Alles ansehen", drücke zweimal nach oben, einmal nach links und dann auf auswählen, um einen Ausschnitt mit M.C. Gainey (Tom) zu sehen. * Wähle "Am Set von Lost" aus, markiere , drücke zweimal nach links und dann auf auswählen, um die alternativen Enden der 4. Staffel zu sehen. * Wähle "Am Set von Lost" aus, markiere , drücke nach rechts, dann nach oben und auf auswählen, um hinter die Kulissen im Sturm zu sehen. * Wähle "Am Set von Lost" aus, dann versuche nach unten zu drücken, um zu markieren, aber es wird ein Punkt unten rechts in der Ecke angewählt. Klicke auf auswählen, um ein Video mit Michael Emerson hinter den Kulissen beim Dreh von in der Wüste zu sehen. Disc 6: * After watching "The Freighter Folk," you return to the Disc 6 Main Menu, and the menu background will begin to change every 30 seconds. The initial screen is a close-up picture of the frozen donkey wheel, the second is a desert scene, and the third is a scene of the ocean from the perspective that the viewer was sitting in open water. Each time the screen changes, a sound is played in the background, which is the same sound we hear when Ben moves the island. It's clear then that the viewer is supposed to be seeing things from the perspective of either Ben and/or the Oceanic Six, and we can assume that the desert scene is Tunisia - around the area Ben is teleported after moving the island, and the scene of open water is the island's former location. During either one of these background changes, if you select any of the DVD options, the background for the sub-menus will remain the same as the previous one - for example, if you are viewing the scene of open water and you select "bonus features," the menu background for Bonus Features will remain open water, rather than the initial frozen donkey wheel picture, and the background will stop changing. However, the other Easter Eggs listed below can only be accessed from the menu with the frozen donkey wheel background. After viewing "Offshore Shoot," the menu background will change to open water and the background sound will play, however the background screen will not change. * Markiere "Der Lauf der Zukunft: Die definitiven Vorblenden", drücke nach rechts, dann nach unten, dann wieder nach rechts und auf auswählen. Es kommt ein Ausschnitt mit Damon Lindelof, der über Wiedergeburt spricht. * Markiere "Der Schwur der Oceanic Sechs: Ein Netz aus Lügen", drücke nach links, dann nach unten und wieder nach links und auf auswählen, um hinter die Kulissen der Pressekonferenz in zu sehen. * Markiere "Die Frachter Crew", drücke zweimal nach links, dann nach oben und auf auswählen um zu sehen, wie Damon Lindelof über die Macht der Insel spricht. * Markiere "Dreharbeiten auf offener See", drücke nach rechts, dann zweimal nach oben und auf auswählen. Es erscheint ein Video, in dem Ersatzdarsteller über ihre Arbeit bei Lost sprechen. Positionen der Easter Eggs Die folgenden Bilder zeigen die genauen Positionen der Easter Eggs. Für größere Ansicht auf das Vorschaubild klicken. Blu-ray Die Blu-ray Disc zur vierten Staffel erschien am 9. April 2009. Aufteilung Disc 1 * (41:26) * (41:27) * (41:24) Disc 2 * (41:22) * (41:27) * (41:19) * (41:04) Disc 3 * (41:30) * (41:04) * (41:25) * (41:25) Disc 4 * (41:14) * (40:17) * (41:27) Disc 5 * Extras Siehe auch *Lost: Die komplette erste Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: Die komplette zweite Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: Die komplette dritte Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: Die komplette fünfte Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: Die komplette sechste Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) *Lost: The Complete Collection en:Lost:_The_Complete_Fourth_Season_(DVD) es:Perdidos: La Cuarta Temporada Completa (DVD - Zona 2) pt:Lost: A Quarta Temporada Completa * *